Pour le reste de ma vie
by Pekabooo
Summary: Temari debe viajar a Suna y al encontrarse con su guía; Shikamaru, ve que tiene a Mirai en brazos. ¿Besito? La pequeña quiere que ambos le den un beso antes de despedirse de ella; pero también quiere ¿Un beso entre ellos? Qué problemático. Temari y Shikamaru tendrán que hacer lo que la Sarutobi quiera ¿Pero será sólo porque ella lo pide? [ShikaTema]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Buenas! Aquí estoy gloweando (?) vale, me he inventado esa palabra, pero mola ¿No? La haré mía. |:_

 _Esta vez, vengo con un pequeño fic, pero conste que no se me olvida para nada mi Icha Icha... Que está en mis cosas pendientes de terminar. ¡Lo siento mucho a los lectores! Pero mientras me viene la inspiración os dejo con esta historieta donde nuestros protagonistas son los de siempre: Shikamaru & Temari. Porque sí, porque son amor puro._

 _Quiero agradecer a **anamicenas** , **WhiteTigerKiara** y **rukiamk** por apoyarme y ayudarme y tantas otras cosas. ¡Guapetonas!_

 **Nota de la autora:** _Este fic está orientado antes del "final" de Naruto, por lo tanto, Shikamaru y Temari no son novios y Mirai tiene dos años._

 _Sin más, espero que el fic sea de vuestro agrado._

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 _ **Pour le reste de ma vie**_

 **Besito**

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **E** l verano entraba fuerte en las calles de Suna, atravesando las paredes de las casas y adentrándose en cada una de las salas; haciendo que los habitantes de estas, sintieran su furia y su calor abrasador.

Dichoso verano.

—¡Qué calor!- Temari, en un pequeño puesto de dulces en mitad del camino entre Suna y Konoha, se quejaba de las altas temperaturas mientras se abanicaba con su abanico portátil; era básicamente igual que su arma, pero en mini. —Y menos mal que no estoy en Suna.- Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

Yacía sentada en el banco que daba al camino que debía seguir, su mano derecha agarraba un refresco de cereza frío, a medio acabar; mientras que su izquierda reposaba con suavidad en el banco, descansando parte de su cuerpo en el brazo. Sus ojos verdes observaban cómo el escaso viento levantaba motas de polvo y tierra, que se mezclaban con las flores para generar un olor a verano inconfundible.

Entró de nuevo al hostal donde había parado a descansar y fue al baño. De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño pintalabios con olor a cereza y se lo puso en los labios con sumo cuidado; se miró al espejo y notó como el rojo hacía que su piel se viera más bonita; pues desde que se había fijado en el Nara, sin ser consciente de ello comenzó a cuidar más su piel, echándose cremas corporales para oler bien, comprándose pintalabios y arreglándose mejor el pelo.

No es como si lo hiciera por él. Se sentía más guapa, más atractiva, sabía que olía bien... Y quizás él también lo notaría.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al banco donde había dejado el refresco a medio acabar; lo terminó y se encaminó de nuevo a su destino.

El Kazekage Gaara; su hermano, le había encomendado una simple misión:

Ir a Konoha, entregar un pergamino a Kakashi; el Hokage y volver a Suna.

—Para que me mantenga ocupada dice...- La rubia torció los labios, haciendo una mueca de enfado. Miró el pergamino. —Bueno, al menos estará...- Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Cuando nadie la veía, en su intimidad, se podía permitir el lujo de que se le escaparan dulces sonrisas al pensar en él:

Su adversario, su compañero, su guía. Había sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Con paso firme y ligero, estaba a menos de diez minutos de poder disipar Konoha en el horizonte. Inspiró aire y lo soltó lentamente, la sonrisa de boba debía desaparecer y tenía que volver a ser la de siempre. Ni en sueños dejaría que ese vago notara sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—¿Sentimientos?- Se preguntó para sí.

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza con fuerza. —No seas tonta.- Apretó el pergamino con fuerza, y al volver a echar la vista hacia delante, se encontró con las puertas de Konoha.

No podía divisarle. —¿Se te ha olvidado, Nara?- Se preguntó más para sí que para el mundo con un toque de tristeza en su mirada.

Fue disminuyendo el paso hasta que al llegar a las puertas, paró. Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie.

—En fin...- Suspiró, y resignada, se dispuso a entrar en la Villa.

—¡Oye! ¿Dónde vas?- Una voz a su espalda hizo que la rubia sobresaltara.

—¿Hm?- Extrañada, se giró y pudo verle al fin. Sin querer, su corazón latió más deprisa, pero a la vez, tranquilo de que él estaba allí. —No te vi, creía que se te había olvidado.- Se acercó a él y pudo ver que sostenía algo en brazos.

—¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar venir a verte?- Pregunto no siendo consciente.

Shikamaru se fijó en el pintalabios de Temari ¿Se lo habría puesto porque venía a verle? Tragó saliva al pensar que ella se preocupaba de su imagen para que él la viera más atractiva; pero enseguida se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no podía ser.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

—Quiero decir...- Trató de seguir, pero fue cortado.

—Ya, pues tampoco sería tan anormal. Teniendo en cuenta que son las cuatro de la tarde, sería lógico que estuvieras durmiendo.- Le recriminó, y luego rió.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—Chica probl- Al parecer, el Nara hoy no podría acabar ninguna frase.

Lo que él llevaba en brazos, no era nada menos que una pequeña niña de no más de dos años, que en ese preciso instante, comenzó a llorar.

—¡No llores! Estoy aquí.- Shikamaru movía sus brazos para acunarla.

Temari quedo boquiabierta.

Miles de pensamientos inundaron su mente al ver a Shikamaru sostener una niña, y ninguno le cuadraba con el hecho de que fuera suya. No iba a preguntarle, sonaría como una celosa desesperada. _¿Celosa?_ No tenía motivos para estar celosa, Shikamaru nunca había mostrado interés por alguna mujer, decía que todas y cada una de ellas eran problemáticas.

Seguro que esa niña debía ser de alguien y él solo estaba cuidándola.

 _Pero..._

—¿Es tu hija?- Temari no se pudo aguantar, tenía que preguntárselo.

—¿Cómo va a ser mi hija? No digas tonterías...- El moreno suspiró y negó con la cabeza. —Es la hija de Asuma y Kurenai...- Shikamaru levantó a la niña hacia el cielo, ésta rió, se lo estaba pasando bien y el Nara sonrió dulcemente.

Se hizo una pausa casi eterna, que hizo suspirar hasta al viento.

La rubia rió nerviosa rascándose la mejilla. Se sentía mal por haber preguntado algo tan estúpido.

—Ya veo...- Trató de romper el silencio de la forma más amable posible.

Se acercó con cautela a la pequeña mostrando una sonrisa amigable.

—Hola, me llamo Temari.- Saludó con la mano.

—Yo soy Mirai.- Saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa igual de amistosa.

Shikamaru sostenía a Mirai, que había dejado de llorar. La pequeña, con apenas dos años de vida, tenía una manera de hablar muy suelta y se le entendía a la perfección. No había duda de que Kurenai era una madre excelente.

—Kurenai está ocupada, y me he ofrecido a cuidar de ella.- Le comentaba el Nara a Temari mientras se encaminaban hacia la oficina del Hokage. —Además, así tenías la oportunidad de conocerla ¿A que sí?.- Shikamaru miró a la pequeña y ésta asintió con firmeza, abrazándole por el cuello.

—¡Me gusta estar con Shika!- Mirai apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, mirando a Temari con esos ojos rojos como rubíes.

—Qué ojos más bonitos tienes, Mirai.- Le elogió Temari, ladenado la cabeza para verla mejor.

Mirai se sonrojó y los cerró mientras reía y se metía dos dedos en la boca, mordiéndolos. Era una fea costumbre.

—Es una niña muy dulce.- Comentaba Temari mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, y ésta se resistía.

—Lo es, y es muy obediente ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Shikamaru mientras levantaba el hombro para que la pequeña dejara de apoyarse ya que al final se dormiría.

—¡Sí!- Exclamó, irguiéndose.

Shikamaru paró un instante y miró a la rubia. Pensó que estar cargando con la pequeña Mirai, aunque parecía que Temari estaba encantada con ella, sería demasiado problemático. Ella había venido desde Suna y hacía muchas semanas que no la veía, por lo que quería disfrutar de momentos a solas y que le contara cosas; lo que fuera.

Necesitaba estar con ella.

—Temari ¿Te importa que pasemos por casa de Kurenai? Así ya le dejo a la niña.- El Nara sonrió de lado, en forma de ruego.

La rubia no podía negarse a esa sonrisa, haría cualquier cosa si se lo pedía de esa manera. Pero simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

El moreno sonrió y dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a la residencia de Kurenai, la cual debía estar en casa ya.

—Se te dan bien los niños para ser tan vago.- Rió la princesa de Suna al ver cómo la pequeña Mirai agarraba los mofletes de Shikamaru y éste no emitía queja alguna.

—B-bueno... Hago lo que puedo.- Trató de hablar el moreno, pues la niña le apretaba con fuerza las mejillas, haciendo que sus labios parecieran los de un pez.

Temari soltó una carcajada. Mirai la miró, volvió a mirar a Shikamaru con esa cara, y rió también.

—Genial...- Suspiró; pero por dentro le divertía. Y más le gustaba ver cómo Temari reía.

Al pasar de los minutos, el camino hacia casa de Mirai se iba estrechando.

—Bueno pequeña, tengo que dejarte ya en tu casa ¿Vale?- Le explicaba Shikamaru a la menor, parándose delante de la puerta.

Mirai hizo un puchero y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos escarlata.

—¿Besito?- Preguntó la pequeña acercándose al Nara.

Temari los miraba desde un lado, ladeando la cabeza de manera dudosa.

—Bueno, pero solo uno.- Shikamaru cerró los ojos y la pequeña Mirai le dio un diminuto beso en los labios.

Ambos sonrienron.

—¡O-oye!- Temari se sonrojó y su cuerpo se tensó apretando las manos en dos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sentir celos de una pequeña niña inocente durante todo el viaje hasta casa de Kurenai, pero el beso que le dio a Shikamaru, ya era el tope de su paciencia.

Shikamaru la miró con confusión, pero antes de hablar, la pequeña Sarutobi se adelantó.

—¿Besito?- Preguntó la niña, ahora mirando a Temari.

—¿Quieres darle un besito a Temari también?- El Nara miró a Temari con una expresión divertida.

El cuerpo de la rubia, de cierto modo, dejó de estar tan tenso; pero el sonrojo aumentó. Se señaló a ella misma con su índice mientras miraba a la pequeña con ojos de sorpresa.

—¿Besito a mí?- Preguntó la habitante de Suna aún señalándose.

—¡Sí! Besito.- La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Temari.

Shikamaru le entregó a la niña con cuidado y al estar en los brazos de la rubia, Mirai agarró sus mejillas.

—Besito...- Temari cerró los ojos, como había visto hacer a Shikamaru; y notó como unos labios suaves tocaban los suyos por una fracción de segundo.

Al abrir los ojos y ver el tierno rostro de la pequeña Sarutobi, sintió su corazón llenarse de calor.

Shikamaru, que miraba la escena desde un lado, también sintió ese calor entrar en su corazón al ver a Temari con una niña en brazos. El Nara estaba seguro de que un día sería una madre excelente. Sin embargo, trató de librarse de esos pensamientos, pues su mente ahora volaba a _cómo hacerle un hijo a Temari_ , y pensar en eso con Mirai y la mismísima Temari delante, no sería problemático; sería un problemón. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho más tomó a la pequeña Mirai en brazos.

—Qué niña más tierna...- Suspiraba Temari desde detrás.

Shikamaru sonrió y Mirai se apoyó en el hombro de éste con una tierna sonrisa también, parecía que estaba pensando en algo; y justo cuando moreno se disponía a tocar al timbre, la pequeña se retorció en sus brazos con cara de enfado.

—¡Besito!- Pidió de nuevo.

—¿Otro?- Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. —No, es hora de ir con mamá.- Respondió con firmeza el Nara.

La misma firmeza que a Temari, sin quererlo, le encantaba.

—¡No!- La niña negó con la cabeza apretando los ojos. Odiaba que no se la entendiera.

—¿Quieres darle otro besito a Temari?- Preguntó el Nara, a ver si en esta acertaba.

—¡No!- Gritó más fuerte.

Mirai señaló a Temari con una mano, y con la otra a Shikamaru.

—¡Besito!- Juntó las manos, en señal de que quería un besito de ellos dos también.

—¿Qué quieres?- Shikamaru seguía sin entender lo que la pequeña quería.

Temari, sin embargo, desde atrás estaba empezando a comprender lo que Mirai quería decir, y con la cara roja de vergüenza, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Mari, Maru, besito... ¡Besito!- La pequeña Sarutobi comenzaba a desesperarse.

—M-mari y Maru... ¿¡Besito!?- Al final, el Nara cayó en la cuenta de que _Mari_ era Temari y _Maru_ era él. Pero tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la pequeña, lo que quería era que Mari y Maru se besaran.

—¿Quieres que bese a...?- El moreno sentía una presión en el pecho y notó que en ese momento, necesitaba una bombona de oxígeno.

Temari, que continuaba callada y avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando, Shikamaru tenía que escaparse de esta como fuera.

Shikamaru suspiró y calmándose, trató de explicarle que eso no podía ser; pero la pequeña no entendía porqué a ella si podían darle besos y entre ellos no.

—Mirai, no seas mala... Te he dicho que no puedo darle un beso a Temari.- El Nara tuvo que cerrar los ojos al pronunciar tales palabras. El simple hecho de imaginarse la escena le ponía los pelos de punta y hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Temari se sintió más aliviada, pero de repente le entró la duda. ¿A caso Shikamaru no tenía intención de besarla... nunca? Empezó a sentirse mareada y el pecho comenzó a dolerle. Otra vez, no pudo estarse callada.

—¿Por qué no?- Preguntó la rubia apoyando una mano en su cadera, ladeando ésta.

—¿C-cómo que por qué no?- El Nara estaba al borde del colapso mental. Indirectamente, Temari, la mujer con la que había fantaseado durante años, estaba pidiéndole que le diera un beso.

—Dame un _besito_ igual que los que da Mirai.- Temari tanteaba el terreno, necesitaba saber si el Nara no quería besarla de verdad.

—¡Besito!- Exclamó la niña moviéndose en los brazos del Nara.

—V-vamos a ver, no es que no quiera besarte...- Shikamaru tragó saliva, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿No quieres besarme?- Repitió la rubia con un congojo en la garganta.

—¡Claro que sí! P-pero...- El Nara tenía los ojos como platos y comenzaba a hiperventilar. No se había sentido tan presionado nunca antes en su vida, y la mirada de Temari no le ayudaba.

La rubia sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo ¿Acababa de confesar que quería besarla? Las dudas que tenía se acallaron y sintió una especie de paz en su corazón al, indirectamente, saber que los sentimientos que sentía por ese vago eran correspondidos. Sentía que se encontraba en una nube; una de esas nubes que tanto le gustaba mirar cuando estaba en Suna, porque le recordaban a él.

—Entonces... ¡Besito!- La pequeña Mirai esperaba impaciente, quería irse a su casa a dormir un poco; pero también quería que Temari y Shikamaru se dieran un besito, todo lo que quería tenía que conseguirlo.

—¿P-puedo?- Preguntó Shikamaru mirando a Temari.

Ella apartó la mirada hacia un lado y asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru dejó a la pequeña Sarutobi en el suelo, ella no se quejó.

Aún teniendo tan corta edad, conocía bien a Shikamaru, y notaba su nerviosismo, así que prefirió no estar en sus brazos por esta vez. Miró la escena de frente a ellos.

El Nara suspiró intentando liberar tensión mientras miraba a su adorada Mirai, ésta le sonrió. Luego, se puso recto y dio la espalda a la niña para dirigirse a Temari, tragó saliva y quedó de pie, a menos de cinco centímetros de ella.

Temari seguía mirando en otra dirección, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Su mano diestra acariciaba su brazo izquierdo en señal de inquietud, y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un adorable color rosado. Notó cómo unas manos se posaban en sus hombros; eran las de él, que tratando de relajarla, solo hizo que ponerla más nerviosa.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella con cautela, queriendo no asustarla al ir demasiado deprisa. No podía negar que deseaba rozar sus labios, pero el miedo de que todo esto fuera demasiado para ella y que huyera corriendo para no verle nunca más, le hacía ir lento, sin prisa alguna. Temari, por el contrario estaba, de igual manera, deseando que el dueño de sus pensamientos rozara sus labios, y esa lentitud estaba haciéndole perder los papeles; si no se daba prisa, sería ella quien zanjaría este asunto.

—Cierra los ojos...- Susurró el Nara con una voz casi ronca.

La rubia le miró sorprendida, pero obedeció... y esperó.

Shikamaru quería observar por una milésima de segundo aquella belleza, aquella escultura de diosa, aquella divinidad que tenía delante. Su cabello recogido en las coletas que solía portar, tan rubio, tan bien cuidado; sus labios con un toque rojo suave, le venía el olor a cereza de su pintalabios; aún se preguntaba si se lo había puesto por él.

El cerebro del Nara aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que por fin iba a besarla, pero tenía que reaccionar ya antes de que ella abriera los ojos y se cansara de esperar; así que tragó saliva una vez más, apretó los hombros de ella con sus manos y la acercó poco a poco hacia su rostro.

Temari notó como era movida hacia delante, e instintivamente, sus labios surcaron una pequeña _O_ esperando que llegara le momento. Shikamaru, que tenía los ojos entrabiertos aún, se sonrojó aún más si se podía al ver cómo ella también estaba buscando el beso; el cual no se hizo más de rogar.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron, Shikamaru cerró los ojos y dejó de apretar los hombros de ella, ahora moviendo sus manos hacia sus brazos, acariciándolos con suavidad. Temari no se quejaba, pero sus manos aún estaban juntadas a la altura de su pecho.

Al principio, ambos se quedaron parados, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante el beso; así que se quedaron parados pero en sus estómagos revoloteaban cientos de mariposas, algo que ambos pensaban que jamás sentirían por nadie. Los nervios de un primer beso se apoderaban de las mentes de ambos y notaban flotar.

Con los labios juntos esperando a que el otro hiciera algún movimiento, se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que la rubia, no pudiendo aguantar más, movió su boca en la de él agarrando las solapas de su peto, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Shikamaru se quedó helado, pero reaccionó por instinto rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Temari, pegádola a él, y quizás, sin querer, introdujo su lengua con cautela y vergüenza entre los labios de ella; los cuales le dejaron vía libre para que pudiera explorar su boca, jugar con su lengua e intercambiar saliva.

Todo estaba volviéndose demasiado problemático, y ambos se habían olvidado del mundo, del tiempo... De Mirai; que los miraba con cara de sorpresa, boqui-abierta y apunto de aplaudir.

—¡Eso no es un besito!- Exclamó la pequeña, aún en shock.

Temari y Shikamaru abieron los ojos y sus corazones se helaron. ¿De verdad se habían olvidado de Mirai?

Se separaron con rapidez y sonrieron a la pequeña con la más pura normalidad que pudieron. Sin embargo podía notarse como las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, cómo sus cuerpos aún estaban tensos, teniendo la necesidad de volver a juntarse con el otro, y cómo los labios de ambos estaban enrojecidos aún por el increíble beso que hacía segundos, les estaba llevando al cielo.

—Bueno Mirai, será mejor que vayas con mamá.- Shikamaru se apartó del lado de Temari y tomó la mano de la niña, mientras que con la otra libre tocó al timbre.

Kurenai abrió la puerta y cogió en brazos a la pequeña. Saludó a Temari con la mano y les agradeció a ambos que cuidaran de su hija mientras ella estaba haciendo unos recados; pues el ser madre, no quitaba que Kurenai seguía siendo una ninja de prestigio; y a veces necesitaba que el trío Ino-Shika-Cho o sus alumnos Hinata, Kiba y Shino cuidaran de la menor.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Shikamaru se quedó mirando la nada durante unos segundos, mientras que Temari observaba al Nara de espaldas. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo comportarse en este momento.

—¿Quieres que... vayamos a comer?- Preguntó el moreno aún de espaldas.

Temari sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior; este chico sacaba su lado más tierno y sensible.

—Me apetece unos dangos.- Contestó la rubia acercándose a él, tomando su mano y haciendo que se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

Shikamaru miró sus manos y suspiró al aire, sonriendo como un bobo alzando la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos aguamarina y esa sonrisa que desde hacía tiempo, le había robado hasta los pensamientos.

—¿No tenías que hacer un recado?- Preguntó agarrando con fuerza la mano de Temari, encaminándose hacia algún puesto de dangos.

—Ya, pero puede esperar.- Sentenció la rubia con unsa sonrisa de las que solo ella sabe poner, dejando claro que el recado no era tan importante como ir a comer con ese vago.

Shikamaru sintió sonrojarse de nuevo al verla.

Mientras estaban de camino al puesto de dangos, sin querer, Temari pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, Gaara sabía que algo había con Shikamaru y por esa misma razón, insistió en que fuera ella y no Kankuro o cualquier otra persona, la que se encargara de ir a Konoha a entregar un simple pergamino.

* * *

 _¡Hola caracolas! ¿Qué tal? Pensé el otro día que sería una idea muy tierna hacer este fic con Mirai de por medio... Porque simplemente amo a esa hermosura de niña y no sé, creo que necesita más protagonismo._

 _Bueno, quiero que sepáis que me hace muy feliz que os hayáis pasado por aquí y hayáis leído mi historia, os recomiendo que si os gusta el ShikaTema me tengáis presente en vuestras vidas; porque ahora que son V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S estaré mucho por aquí. ¡SÍ, POR FIN VACACIONES! Jajajaja._

 _Admito quejas, sugerencias y halagos, me encantan los halagos. xD_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


End file.
